De l'utilité d'une branche de gui et d'un dirlo ci
by Dororo03
Summary: Des courtes histoires sur des couples sous une branche de gui. Bonnes fêtes !
1. Yaoi 1

_**Note personnelle** : Voici un peu près le même genre que "Et de sept"sauf qu'ici, il sera question de couples (Yaoi, Yuri, Hétéro) dans une ambiance de Noël._

**_Disclaimer_** : _Comme d'habitude, tous les personnages évoqués dans ces histoires ne sont pas à moi et ne le seront jamais._

_**Titre**_ : **De l'utilité d'une branche de gui (et d'un dirlo cinglé)**

* * *

**1****ère ****courte histoire : _YAOI_****  
**

La foule était amassée au tour des deux garçons qui se disputaient. Des insultes toutes plus inventives les unes que les autres fusaient dans le hall.

Luna, elle, réfléchissait. Elle se demandait si elle devait les prévenir. Mais puisque Harry était son ami, il était de son devoir de le protéger.

Lors d'un bref moment d'accalmie ou les deux ennemis de Poudlard se regardaient en chien de faïence, Luna parla :

- Vous devriez faire attention, vous êtes sous une branche de gui qui pourrait être infestée de Nargoles.

Tout le monde leva la tête et effectivement, du gui se trouvait juste au dessus de Draco et Harry. Tous les regards se reportèrent sur les deux garçons qui palissaient à vue d'œil.

- Il n'est pas question que je l'embrasse ! déclarèrent-ils au même moment.

En effet, selon la règle imposé par le directeur : _« deux personnes se retrouvant sous de gui devaient s'embrasser au risque de voir sa maison perdre des points »_.

A l' instant où les garçons avaient déclaré ça, vingt joyaux disparurent des sabliers de Serpentard et Gryffondor. Les maisons qui étaient quelques minutes avant en train d'encourager leur leader respectif à la bataille, étaient maintenant en train de les pousser à s'embrasser.

Harry prit son courage à deux mains et s'avança.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais Potter ? demanda Draco en reculant.

Vingt autres joyaux s'enlevèrent.

- Je récupère les points. révéla Harry avec un sourire moqueur.

Blaise qui se trouvait juste derrière Draco, le retint et le poussa pour le placer en face du Gryffondor. Harry en profita pour attraper le visage de Draco en coupe et plaqua ses lèvres à celles du Serpentard, trop choqué pour réagir.

Le baiser ne dura pas longtemps mais fut suffisant pour qu'Harry se rende compte de ses sentiments.

Un peu plus loin dans le hall, Dumbledore était caché derrière un pilier et observait la scène avec amusement.

- Décidément, ce sort pour créer des branches de gui était bien utile ! se dit-il. J'adore Noël !

_**à suivre...

* * *

**Alors ? Ce n'est que le premier couple de ces petites histoires et comme c'est mon couple préféré, il est normal qu'il se retrouve en premier ;) Les couples qui vont suivre n'ont aucun rapport avec mes préférences mais je dois avouer que ce sont des couples que j'aime beaucoup. _

_Et vous même, si vous avez une idée de couple qui vous voulez que je fasse, dites le moi et si je ne l'ai pas déjà écrit, je le ferais !_

_Bonnes fêtes !_

_Bizzz_


	2. Hétéro 1

_Voici la deuxième histoire courte ! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira !_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**2****ème**** courte histoire : **

Ginny avançait dans les couloirs de l'école. Bien au chaud dans sa cape et son écharpe. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir dans le parc quand elle entendit un bruit. Piqué par sa curiosité, elle suivit le son et trouva la provenance. Aussitôt, une grimace de dégoût orna sa figure.

- C'est clair qu'un accouplement de chat n'est pas la meilleure chose à voir. se moqua quelqu'un.

Ginny fit volte face et se retrouva nez à nez avec Blaise Zabini.

- Surtout de chats aussi moche ! ajouta la jeune fille.

Comme si ils l'avaient entendu, Pattenrond et Miss Teigne se séparèrent et s'éloignèrent en feulant.

Les deux jeunes éclatèrent de rire.

- Tu allais dans le parc ? demanda Blaise.

Ginny acquiesça.

- Puis-je te proposer ma compagnie ?

Ginny hésita puis sourit et acquiesça.

Le parc était sous la neige et leurs pas craquaient.

- J'aime beaucoup cette période de l'année. avoua Ginny.

- Je dois avouer que je préfère de beaucoup l'été. révéla à son tour Blaise. Le temps chaud, ses couleurs vivantes, rougeoyantes.

- Un Serpentard qui aime le rouge ? se moqua Ginny.

Blaise sourit et dit en prenant une mèche des cheveux de Ginny :

- Surtout quand il est aussi bien porté.

La jeune fille rougit et tourna la tête. Son regard se posa sur la branche de gui qui flottait à quelques centimètres au dessus de leur tête. Blaise qui regardait la rouquine, suivit son regard et un sourire moqueur prit place sur son visage.

- Voilà une occasion qui me pousse à t'embrasser sans me faire lyncher par ton frère.

- Parce que tu as peur de Ron ? rit Ginny.

- On devrait toujours se méfier d'un grand frère qui protège sa petite sœur. récita le grand black.

Ginny le fixa, hypnotisée par son regard topaze et se retrouva à l'embrasser, ses bras au tour du cou de Blaise.

Caché derrière un arbre, Dumbledore finissait de secouer sa baguette et souffla dessus avec un clin d'œil au public imaginaire.

- J'adore Noël !

**à suivre...

* * *

**_Alors ?_

_A la prochaine !  
_

_Bizzz_


	3. Hétéro 2

_Voici le troisième chapitre, encore plus court ;)_

_Bonne lecture_

* * *

**3****ème**** courte histoire : **

Luna était en train d'observer de fines traces dans la neige. La jeune fille se demandait si des Ronflacks cornus étaient passés par là. Elle s'accroupit et observa attentivement les traces.

- Luna ?

Elle se retourna et vit Neville qui l'observait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? On t'a encore prit quelque chose ? s'inquiéta le garçon.

- Oh non ne te fais pas de souci, c'est l'hiver et les Ronflacks cornus cherchent un endroit pour hiberner.

Neville acquiesça. Il avait l'habitude des excentricités de la Serdaigle.

- Et tu en a vu ? demanda t-il.

- Pas encore mais ils sont sûrement passés par là. Mon père serait ravi d'apprendre cela. Je vais lui écrire une lettre.

- Je t'accompagne. prévint Neville.

Mais juste avant de partir, Luna leva la tête au ciel et dit :

- La neige va devoir attendre un peu avant de tomber, sinon tout ce gui va geler.

Neville leva la tête aussi et rougit en voyant la plante. Il fixa Luna et balbutia :

- Il faut que…c'est une idée du directeur…sinon…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Luna se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et posa chastement ses lèvres sur celles du garçon. Leur baiser ne dura pas longtemps mais Neville se crut au paradis.

- Je me demande si mon père a trouvé la recette qu'il cherchait. Il m'a dit qu'il la mettrait dans le prochain numéro du Chicaneur. dit la jeune fille en sautillant le long du chemin.

Neville la regarda avancer avec un doux sourire idiot sur les lèvres.

- Bonjour Mr le directeur. salua Luna en passant à côtés d'un buisson.

- Bonjour Miss Lovegood, Mr Londubat. salua à son tour le directeur en rangeant sa baguette. Joyeux Noël !

**à suivre...**

* * *

_Décidément ce directeur devrait ouvrir une agence matrimoniale ! XD_

_A la prochaine !_

_Bizzz_


	4. Yuri 1

_héhéhéhé !** Voici la suite **! Pourquoi je rigole comme ça ? Non pour rien j'avais juste envie de me marrer ! Et puis il parait que rire ça soigne bien toute sorte de truc donc ben...voilà quoi ! Et puis j'ai pas à me justifier je rigole si je veux d'abord ! NA !_

_**Bonne lecture** mes amis ! Et que la paix soit avec vous...!_

* * *

**4****ème**** histoire courte : **

Hermione était en train de marcher tranquillement dans les couloirs quand soudain, le bruit d'une cavalcade la poussa à regarder derrière elle. Elle vit Ginny et Blaise qui tentait d'échapper à un Ron furieux qui criait des insultes au Serpentard. Juste au moment où Ginny allait passer à ses côtés, elle demanda :

- Hermione, retient-le le temps que nous soyons hors de portée. Il n'arrête pas de nous suivre.

Hermione lui fit comprendre qu'elle se chargeait de Ron par un signe de tête et pointa sa baguette sur le rouquin. Celui-ci se mit à courir au ralenti. Elle se plaça devant lui et lui dit :

- Tu n'as pas honte Ronald Weasley de te comporter ainsi avec ta sœur ? C'est indigne d'un Gryffondor.

Sur le coup, Ron s'arrêta de courir et le sort cessa de faire effet.

- Quoi ? demanda t-il.

- Ta sœur n'est plus un bébé. Elle va avoir 17 ans au mois d'Août. Il serait temps que tu la considère comme une adulte responsable. déclara Hermione.

- Mais Mione, elle sort avec Zabini ! Un Serpentard ! s'exclama le rouquin.

- Tu es vraiment immature Ron. Si tu n'es même pas capable de passer outre cette fichue gué-guerre entre les maisons, tu es un cas irrécupérable.

- Un Serpentard ! Mione, un Serpentard ! Ginny sort avec un foutu Serpentard !

- Mais arrête avec ça ! Je vais finir par croire que tu nous fais un sister complex**(1)** !

- Un quoi ? s'étonna Ron.

- Si tu ne peux pas comprendre que ta sœur est amoureuse, comment voudras-tu reconnaître quand une fille sera amoureuse de toi ?

Sur ces paroles, Hermione fit volte-face, laissant Ron planté dans le couloir.

- Quel abruti ! s'exclama la jeune fille en s'asseyant sur un muret de la cour intérieur. Il devrait avoir un peu plus de considération. Après tout, son meilleur ami sort avec le chef des Serpentards et lui, il n'est même pas capable de se rendre compte qu'elle beau couple Blaise et Ginny forme.

- Un souci ? l'interrompit une voix.

Hermione releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec Pansy Parkinson.

- Je pari que c'est encore à cause de cet idiot de Weasel que tu pleures ? toucha en plein dans le mille Pansy.

- Je ne pleure pas ! nia Hermione.

- D'accord, tu ne pleures pas mais alors qu'est-ce que c'est que ces larmes qui scintillent sur tes paupières. remarqua Pansy en essuyant l'eau de ses yeux.

Hermione renifla.

- Oublie-le. déclara la Serpentarde.

- Quoi ? l'interrogea Hermione.

- Regardes, du gui. fit remarquer Pansy en tendant le doigt au dessus de leur tête.

Pansy caressa la joue d'Hermione et doucement se pencha vers les lèvres de la Gryffondor qu'elle captura délicatement. Hermione se laissa aller et embrassa franchement l'autre fille. D'un baiser doux et consolant, il devint fougueux et plein de désir. Mais quand Pansy vint à caresser les fesses d'Hermione, celle-ci l'arrêta.

- On n'est pas encore assez intime pour ça. avoua Hermione en rougissant.

Pansy lui sourit et lui déposa un baiser sur la joue puis l'aida à se relever.

Derrière un pilier du muret d'en face. Dumbledore rouge pivoine riait sous cape.

- Albus ! Qu'est-ce que vous manigancez encore ?

- Rien de bien particulier mon cher Severus.

Snape renifla et s'éloigna du vieux fou.

- Joyeux Noël Severus ! lui lança t-il avant qu'il ne soit complètement à l'abri.

**_à suivre..._

* * *

**

**(1)** Sister complex = c'est quand un frère ressent des sentiments plus que fraternel à l'égard de sa sœur !

_Alors ?_

_A la prochaine !_

_Bizzz_


	5. Hétéro 3

_Voici le chap 5 ! Désolé pour l'attente plus longue par rapport aux autres mais mon internet ne fonctionnait plus ! --" (C'est quand même galère quand ça buggue ce truc là !)_

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

**5****ème**** histoire courte : **

Ron retournait dans sa salle commune. Après sa dispute avec Hermione, il n'avait plus le courage de pourchasser Ginny et l'autre. Il s'assit dans un fauteuil et prit _« Quidditch mag »_ qui reposait sur l'accoudoir. Quand soudain, sa vue fut obstruée par quelque chose.

- Devine qui c'est ? fit une voix féminine.

- Lavande…soupira Ron en enlevant les mains de ses yeux.

- Ça fait plaisir de voir qu'on est bien accueillie ! s'exclama la jeune fille.

- Non excuse-moi, ce n'est pas ta faute mais je me suis disputé avec Mione. avoua le rouquin.

- Encore ? ironisa la fille en s'asseyant sur le bord du fauteuil.

Ron hocha la tête et fixa la jeune fille. Celle-ci était en train de se tortiller une mèche de cheveux. Soudain, Ron la trouva magnifique.

- Lavande ?

L'intéressée le fixa.

- Ça te dit une ballade à côté du lac ? demanda Ron non sans qu'une légère rougeur apparaisse sur son visage.

La jeune fille acquiesça, ravie et partit chercher de quoi se couvrir.

Ils sortirent dans le parc enneigé et côte à côte, se baladèrent un moment. De temps en temps, leur bras se frôlaient et Ron frémissait de ce contact. Puis, pris d'une brusque impulsion, il attrapa la main de la jeune fille et la serra dans la sienne. Lavande le regarda, étonnée, puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres glossées et elle serra plus fort la main de Ron.

Soudain, après quelques temps à marcher main dans la main, ils sursautèrent lorsqu'un lapin jaillit des fourrés et s'enfuit un peu plus loin. Gênés, ils rigolèrent et quand elle voulut se remettre une mèche de cheveux en place, elle remarqua qu'une branche de gui les couvrait.

Ron rougit mais en courageux Gryffondor, s'approcha de Lavande. Mais celle-ci l'arrêta avec un doigt posé sur sa bouche.

- Et Hermione ?

- Quoi Hermione ? répéta Ron, décontenancé.

- Elle ne va pas se fâcher après nous ?

- Pourquoi elle se fâcherait ? demanda Ron.

- Ce n'est pas ta petite-amie ? s'étonna Lavande.

- Quoi ?! Bien sûr que non ! Hermione est ma meilleure amie, elle est comme une sœur pour Harry et moi ! avoua Ron.

Lavande sourit, heureuse et plaqua sa bouche sur celle du garçon qui avait fait chavirer son cœur. Le baiser fut intense et c'est à ce moment là que Ron compris ce que Hermione voulait dire. Il décida à partir de cet instant, qu'il laisserait Ginny faire sa vie avec qui elle le voulait, mais avant, Ron voulait poser quelques questions à ce Zabini.

Dumbledore souriait comme un bienheureux. Ce qui amena Minerva à ce demander ce qu'il avait mijoté encore.

- Rien du tout Minerva, rien du tout. J'étais juste en train de me dire que j'adore Noël.

_**à suivre...**_

* * *

_Et voilà ! Alors que pensez-vous de ce couple ? Qui aurait voulu qu'il dure dans le livre ?_

_A la prochaine et **BONNE ANNÉE** !  
_

_Bizzz_


	6. Yaoi 2

_Voilà la suite ! _

_Bonne lecture _

* * *

**6****ème**** histoire courte : **

Seamus était en train de perdre lord d'une partie d'échec contre Ron.

- Échec et Mat ! déclara Ron avec un sourire vainqueur.

Seamus soupira et s'affala dans son siège.

- T'es trop fort, je laisse tomber. avoua l'irlandais.

Il se leva et partit à la recherche de son meilleur ami, Dean. Il le vit de loin.

- Dean ! l'appela t-il.

Celui-ci se retourna à toute vitesse, comme prit en faute.

Seamus le rejoignit et lui demanda.

- Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?

- Rien. répondit le noir à toute vitesse.

Seamus le fixa, suspicieux puis haussa les épaules.

- Si on allait faire un tour près du lac ? Selon Néville, il serait gelé.

Dean regarda autour de lui et répondit :

- Je ne peux pas.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- Ce n'est pas une réponse ! déclara Seamus.

- C'est…ça ne te regarde pas, voilà ! avoua Dean en rougissant.

Seamus lui fit un sourire complice.

- Une fille ? C'est cela ? Il y a une fille derrière tout cela ?

Dean rougit encore plus mais ne répondit pas. A ce moment là, Luna arriva et dit :

- Tiens Dean, j'ai ce que tu m'avais demandé.

Elle repartit aussi vite.

- C'était Luna ? Pourquoi est-ce que Luna te donnerait un cadeau ? Ne me dit pas que tu sors avec elle alors que c'est la copine de Néville ? Je ne croyais pas cela de toi !

Seamus commença à s'en aller.

- Attends ! s'écria Dean. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

Il courut pour rattraper Seamus et le retourna en lui attrapant le bras.

- Ah non ? fit Seamus en ce dégageant.

Dean rougit et tendit le paquet à Seamus.

- Pour moi ? demanda l'irlandais.

Le black acquiesça.

Seamus ouvrit le paquet lentement sous le regard de Dean dont le visage devenait de plus en plus foncé, signe d'un grand rougissement.

- Du gui ? fit Seamus en sortant la plante du paquet.

Soudain celle-ci s'arracha des mains de Seamus et se mit à flotter au dessus des têtes des deux garçons.

Comprenant l'intention de Dean, ce fut au tour de Seamus de se mettre à rougir.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, Dean s'approcha de Seamus et lui dit avant de l'embrasser.

- Je t'aime depuis très longtemps Seamus Finnigan.

Pendant que les deux garçons s'embrassaient, Luna remerciait le directeur de lui avoir donné ce qu'elle recherchait.

- Mais de rien mon enfant, ce fut un plaisir. déclara Albus. Noël est un moment d'entraide et de gentillesse et j'adore Noël.

_**à suivre...

* * *

**Alors ? Ce petit couple ? _

_A la prochaine !_

_Bizzz  
_


	7. Yaoi 3

_Voilà la suite ! Je crois que c'est celui que j'aime le plus ! _

_Bonne lecture

* * *

_**7****ème**** histoire courte : **

- Une patte de kimera ants…un œil de cafard bouilli…mets où est-passé le bocal d'œil de cafard ? gromela Severus Snape.

La porte de sa salle de classe était ouverte et des étudiants passèrent.

- Joyeux Noël professeur ! dirent-ils avant de partir en courant et se marrant.

- Sale môme ! grogna Severus.

Il s'apprêta à fermer la porte quand elle se bloqua sous la force de quelqu'un.

- Bonjour Severus. salua Rémus Lupin.

- Lupin ! Que me vaut l'honneur de ta présence ? ironisa Severus.

- C'est Albus qui m'envoit te demander si la potion qu'il t'a commandé est prête ?

Severus fronça les sourcils, suspicieux. Pourquoi le vieux fou enverrait-il quelqu'un pour quelque chose d'aussi personnelle ? A moins qu'il est une idée derrière la tête ?

- Tu lui diras que je lui emmènerai sa potion lorsqu'elle sera finie. précisa Snape en retournant dans sa réserve, chercher ses yeux de cafards.

Il entendit la porte se fermer et croyant que Lupin était parti, retourna dans la salle.

- Ne touche pas à ça ! cria Severus en retirant des pattes du loup-garou une feuille argentée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rémus. C'est très joli.

- Ce n'est pas tes affaires. grogna le professeur de potions. Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?

- J'avais envie de discuter. avoua Rémus avec un doux sourire.

- Alors va voir un psy ! lui dit Severus pendant qu'il déposait délicatement la feuille dans son tiroir.

- Non, c'est toi que j'ai envie de voir en fait. répondit Rémus en s'avançant vers l'homme en noir.

- Ne m'approche pas Lupin. déclara Snape en reculant.

- Ou quoi Severus ? Tu vas crier au viol ? sourit Rémus.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, le choc se lisait sur le visage de Severus Snape, l'effroyable maitre des potions.

- Tu te laisses dompter par ton loup Lupin. remarqua Severus.

- Oh que non Severus ! Oh que non !

Alors que Rémus faisait reculer Severus, il se trouva au niveau du tiroir, il l'ouvrit et sous le regard apeuré (oui apeuré) de Snape, prit la feuille argentée.

- Pose ça tout de suite Lupin. l'avertit Severus.

- Tss Tss Tss.

Rémus brandit sa baguette tout d'abord devant Severus, puis sur la feuille qu'il plaça en l'air, au dessus de leur deux têtes.

- Si tu crois que ça va marcher, tu es plus bête que je ne le pensais ! remarqua Severus.

- Et pourtant, tu sais au fond de toi que ce gui est spécial. sourit Rémus en s'avançant un peu plus.

La feuille argentée ou plutôt, le gui argenté les suivait en flottant.

Severus se retrouva acculé contre un mur. Aucun moyen de s'échapper.

- Ce gui argenté est un cadeau d'Albus. Tu te doutes bien qu'il ne t'a pas demandé de faire ce gui juste pour faire joli. sourit Rémus en posant sa main sur le torse de Severus.

- Je ne voulais pas savoir pourquoi il voulait avoir cette sorte de gui. avoua Severus.

- Tu aurais du parce que maintenant il est trop tard pour reculer mon cher Severus.

Rémus posa sa bouche sur celle de Severus et contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait, Snape répondit aussitôt au baiser. Il fut même le premier à ouvrir la bouche pour mélanger leur langue. Et ce fut lui aussi qui attrapa Rémus par la taille pour le coller plus contre lui. Rémus gémit en sentant l'érection de son compagnon collée contre sa cuisse.

La feuille de gui argentée s'évapora tout d'un coup et se dispersa en milliers de poussières argentées.

Dans son bureau, Dumbledore se frottait les mains.

- Grâce à ce nouveau gui, plus personne ne se retrouvera seul lors de la nouvelle année. J'adore cette tradition de Noël ! J'adore Noël tout court !

_**à suivre...

* * *

**Alors ? Pour le prochain couple c'est à vous de me dire lequel vous voulez car il n'est pas encore écrit !_

_A la prochaine !_

_Bizzz  
_


	8. Yaoi 4

_Voilà la suite ! Comme je ne suis pas trop porté sur l'inceste mais que je peux tolérer le twinceste ;) ce qui va suivre est plutôt implicite (ne m'en voulez pas trop hein ?)_

_Bonne lecture  
_

* * *

**8****ème**** histoire courte** :

- Merci de vos achats et n'hésitez pas à revenir. sourit Georges en saluant un client.

- Bienvenue chez farces pour sorciers facétieux. accueillit Fred de l'autre côté de la boutique. Puis-je vous aider ?

La boutique des jumeaux faisait fureur sur le chemin de traverse, elle ne cessait de se remplir de client. A la fin de la journée, les jumeaux congédièrent leur employée et fermèrent le magasin avant de retourner chez eux.

- Cette journée m'a épuisé. soupira Georges en s'affalant dans le sofa.

- Tu veux une tisane ? proposa Fred.

Celui-ci savait que depuis quelques heures, son frère souffrait d'un mal de tête affreux mais qu'il refusait de rentrer chez eux pour se reposer.

- Avec plaisir. acquiesça Georges en fermant les yeux.

Il fut réveillé par la main de son frère sur son front.

- Tu es brûlant. remarqua Fred. Bois ça et va te coucher. Demain j'irais seul à Poudlard voir Ron.

- Non je vais venir avec toi. Je me sentirais mieux demain.

Georges but sa tisane et d'un pas trainant alla dans sa chambre. Fred le regarda partir avec un regard inquiet.

Le lendemain, les jumeaux se retrouvèrent devant les portes de Poudlard. Ils venaient rendre visite à leur petit frère qui s'était fait attaquer par une bestiole magique non-identifiée.

Dans l'infirmerie, Ron reposait sur un lit, la tête recouverte de patte verte gluante.

Les jumeaux lui donnèrent quelques farces et Fred ajouta avec un clin d'œil :

- Quand tu voudras sécher les cours, essaye plutôt ça c'est plus discret et moins douloureux.

Pour toute réponse il esquiva _« l'Histoire de Poudlard »_ qu'Hermione avait dit à Ron de lire pendant sa convalescence.

En sortant de l'infirmerie, les jumeaux furent séparés par une élève qui demandait à parler à Georges. Fred le prévint qui l'attendrait dans le parc. Mais Georges fut plus rapide qu'il ne l'avait pensé et ils se retrouvèrent dans le hall de l'école. Ils s'apprêtaient à sortir dans le parc quand un truc qui brille attira leur attention. Ils se regardèrent puis en accord se dirigèrent dans la direction de l'éclat.

Sous un pilier caché du hall, se trouvait du gui argenté.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Fred.

- La fille de tout à l'heure m'a dit que le directeur leur avait imposé une règle de Noël. Ils étaient obligés de s'embrasser quand ils se trouvaient sous du gui.

- C'est ça qu'elle voulait ? demanda Fred.

- Oui. acquiesça Georges. Mais je lui ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de gui pour embrasser qui je voulais.

- Et tu l'as embrassé ? interrogea son jumeau.

- Un baiser sur la joue. sourit Georges. Je suis un gentleman voyons !

Fred sourit puis re-fixa le gui. Il dit sans détacher ses yeux de cette nouvelle sorte de gui.

- Ça veut dire qu'on est obligé de s'embrasser ?

Georges s'approcha et murmura à l'oreille de son frère :

- J'ai dit que je n'avais pas besoin de gui pour embrasser qui je voulais.

Fred le regarda étonné et Georges lui fit un sourire malicieux.

De loin caché derrière un autre pilier de l'autre côté du hall, Dumbledore attendait que quelque chose se passe.

- Mon intuition vient de me lâcher. C'est bizarre j'étais pourtant sur que cette petite Serdaigle allait plaire à Georges. M'enfin je ne désespère pas.

Il réfléchit un moment.

- Heureusement que j'ai annulé le sort pour les gens de la même famille qui se retrouverait par erreur sous du gui.

Il haussa les épaules et rajouta :

- Je ferais mieux la prochaine fois ! C'est Noël après tout et j'adore Noël !

_**à suivre...

* * *

**_

_Alors ?_

_Aidez-moi pour le prochain ! Vous n'auriez pas une petite idée ???_

_Bizzz  
_


End file.
